This Application is related to the Application entitled xe2x80x9cEasy Installation Pet Door,xe2x80x9d being co-owned by the same Assignee, and being filed simultaneously herewith.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners. More specifically, the present invention relates to fasteners which allow two articles to be operatively engaged without the use of bolts, nuts, washers, or other hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fasteners to allow two separate articles to be operatively engaged is well-known. Perhaps the most common fastener arrangement involves a threaded bolt and a corresponding nut. For example, one desiring to put together pieces of a child""s plastic toy box or a picnic table would commonly use nuts, bolts and washers.
The cost of products to consumers is increased when a product requires hardware for assembly or installation. Further, the presence of hardware requires the use of tools such as wrenches and/or screwdrivers. Therefore, an alternative to hardware fasteners is needed.
Hook and loop pieces have recently been utilized as a fastener device. However, such fasteners are limited in their application to lighter-weight connections such as fabric. A need remains for a fastener which is inexpensive to produce and which does not require tools for installation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener having two pieces for connecting two separate articles which does not require tools such as wrenches and screwdrivers for attachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastener which can be installed without the need for hardware such as a screw, or such as nuts, bolts and washers, and without the need for tools to manipulate such hardware.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener which is more economical for the consumer in that it is manufactured from a durable plastic rather than a metallic substance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fastener which readily connects and disconnects two separate articles, bringing them quickly into and out of operative engagement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reviewing the detailed description and associated figures of the improved fastener. The device of the present invention provides two members, one member representing a male connecting piece, and the other member representing a female receiving piece. The male member defines a post, while the female member is a post receiver.
The individual fastener post and receiver are configured to mate securely, meaning that considerable force is required to separate the male and female members. To accomplish this, the fastener post first defines two elongated prongs extending from a base, with each prong having a flange near its end. In turn, the post receiver defines two wall portions which receive the two elongated prongs. Each wall portion contains a series of teeth which catch the flanges on the post so as to hold the post securely within the post receiver.
Containment of the post within the receiver is made more secure by the placement of channels separating the wall portions of the receiver. The result is that any attempt to withdraw the post from its receiver only draws the wall portions of the receiver in tighter against the two prongs, effectively preventing separation of the fastener members without great force. At the same time, the fastener of the present invention is designed to allow the fastener post and the receiver to be quickly released from each other. The post can be quickly and easily disengaged from the receiver by simply rotating the post about 90xc2x0. This has the effect of releasing the flanges on the post from within the teeth, allowing the post to slide out of the receiver with minimal effort.
In order to attach two articles together using the male post member and female receiver member, the male fastener post is attached to one article while the female post receiver is attached to another article. The fastener post and the post receiver are then aligned and mated, allowing the first and second articles to be attached.